


Tea?

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Evil Girlfriends, F/F, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Request by @lumonafox on Tumblr: “Hi. Can I request f/f with Missy or Clara? Love/hate thing? Not sure what info do you need since this is my first time requesting anything so please don’t murder me 😁 I have this idea of superhero/supervillain meet up for Missy if you would be so kind 😁”
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Tea?

She had said to meet here, Y/N was certain. She had received the letter about a week ago, the envelope being held closed by a deep red wax seal, a fancy ‘M’ adorning the middle. She knew who it was from instantly, and began to throw it away, but she let her curiosity get the better of her, opening the letter carefully. The enclosed document simply said ‘Tea?’ written in beautiful cursive, a date, time, and address written below. It wasn’t signed, but she knew which incarnation of her old enemy it had to be. Though it had a date, her access to time travel left it up to her to choose when she’d actually go.

Once she finally gained the courage to go, she changed clothes from her normal attire to a nice Victorian era-style men’s suit (might as well match her company). She set the coordinates of her stolen Type-45 TARDIS and flew off. She landed a few blocks from the location, doing a quick scan of the area to see if any traps or dangers were set to catch her. When the scans came up negative, a small smile graced her face. ‘Maybe she really does simply want to catch up’ Y/N thought as she walked down the street to the place, strange looks being sent her way by passing people.

Now here she was, waiting on the person that invited her to begin with. Other people were in the tea shop, glancing in her direction every few minutes. Right when she began to debate leaving, everyone else in the room disappeared in a flash of holographic light, leaving herself as the only one in the room, or so she had thought. One other figure was left in the room, sitting at a table on the other side of the diner. Y/N recognized the other woman instantly, mentally chastising herself for not noticing her sooner.

“My dear Y/N, how lovely for you to join me,” the woman greeter, a smile on her face. Y/N tensed up instantly at the words from the other figure. She glanced around before her eyes fixed on the woman again.

“It’s been a while since you’ve called me that, Mistress.” Y/N replied, her mouth still set in a frown. The other woman’s smile fell slightly, and she quickly got up, making her way over to the younger woman. Y/N jumped up right as she got to her, the two women standing about three feet apart.

“Please, I’ve already told you to call me Missy,” she reminded gently. “How have you been since the last time we met? It’s been about a hundred years for me; How long for you?”

“It’s been about 20. I don’t really have adventures since you_ left_ me if you’ll recall.” Y/N replied slightly bitterly, Missy wincing undetectably. “I’ve been doing what I always do. Undoing your chaos anywhere The Doctor misses, and trying to avoid _you _as much as possible.” She spat, a frustrated look on her face. The two women stared at each other with intense looks on their faces for a few seconds, before breaking into giggles.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been able to get a reaction out of you, Missy. You’re getting soft.” Y/N joked, gaining an eye-roll from her friend.

“I’ll still shoot you, you know,” Missy threatened half-heartedly. Now it was Y/N’s turn to roll her eyes.

“You’ve been making that threat for, what, 300 years now? We both know that’s just your equivalent of a pick-up line.” Y/N stated, her smile turning to a flirty one. Missy picked up on this, putting her hands on her hips.

“Are you flirting with me, my dear?” She asked, Y/N shrugging with a small laugh.

“If I was, would you run away again?” She replied, a hint of hurt in her voice. Missy took the younger woman’s hand in her own, holding it close to her chest.

“You know that I regret that. I wasn’t going to drag you into my fight with the Daleks. I didn’t want you getting hurt.” Missy explained quietly. “I never wanted to leave you, but I’d rather you be alive without me than dead with me.”

Y/N’s heart ached, but she nodded, smiling at Missy. “Well, we’re back now.” She whispered. “We could… travel together again?”

Missy smiled but shook her head slightly. “You wouldn’t want to be with me anymore. I’m not the way I used to be before the Time War. I’ve been through…” She hesitated, Y/N’s face shifting to one of confusion. Missy cleared her throat. “I don’t think we could be the way we were. Three hundred years is a hell of an amount of time to get over an ex.”

Y/N looked down at the ground, thinking, before looking back up at Missy, a smile spreading across her face. She cupped her cheek, stroking her face with her thumb.

“To be so stupidly intelligent, you really are an_ idiot _sometimes.” Y/N teased, before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Missy’s. She felt the older Timelady tense before relaxing, allowing Y/N to pull her closer. They broke apart after a few seconds, smiles on both of their faces.

“I could have had all the time in the world and I never would’ve gotten over you.” She gently spoke, before resting her forehead against Missy’s. “You left me, and I was so alone. I raged for decades before locking myself in my TARDIS and sulking for so long I couldn’t think straight. I thought about you every day, and I _hated _you. I hated you so much.” Y/N explained, a look of guilt and remorse gracing Missy’s sharp features. She sighed before continuing.

“I hated you so much, even to the point of picking fights with you and undoing your plans just to try to make you hate me as well. The day someone called you my arch-enemy was the day that I snapped out of it, but one thought remained in my head from the moment you left to this very moment.” Y/N tilted Missy’s head up, looking into her eyes.

“I was separated from you for 300 years. I’m _never_ letting you get away again.” She declared, before backing up and whipping out what looked like a golden car fob. Y/N pressed a button, smirking at Missy as her TARDIS materialized a few feet away from the two women. She nodded towards the ship.

“Shall we?” She invited, and Missy smiled in the way that Y/N learned a long time ago was the signal of mischief. The women let out childlike giggles, before running into the ship, the wheezing noise of its engines sounding through the diner as it flew off. The brilliant duo was together again, and the universe had better hope that it’s prepared.


End file.
